


He Didn't Tell Anyone Where He Was Going.

by petercooper7564



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, creativewriting, writingprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petercooper7564/pseuds/petercooper7564
Summary: Based off of a writing prompt, as the title says, the prompt is "He didn't tell anyone where he was going."Enjoy! <3





	He Didn't Tell Anyone Where He Was Going.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so cliche but writers block is killing me lmao.

The door clicked behind him as he left the apartment, his excitement began bubbling as he started his walk.  
The snow was falling heavily, surrounding him in fluffy, white flakes, thankfully the walk was only ten minutes. As always, he took the quickest route, making it easier to handle the overwhelming elation. Said elation being with him for the last 3 years, and it did not show any signs of slowing.  
He pressed the buzzer and waited, no voice came through the speaker, only static. Then, suddenly, the door gave a small 'clink' and the door gently opened. He entered the building and ascended the stairs, taking two at a time. When he reached the door where his journey ended, he noticed a small piece of paper sitting just under the door, it read 'Come in, the door's open!' He decided not to question it and entered the flat. He saw a trail of rose petals, 'such a cliche,' he thought grinning to himself. He followed the trail, but only after he placed his bag down and took off his shoes. The trail led him through the apartment and to the door of the bedroom. He ever-so-gently pushed the door open, and when he looked down, he saw his only love, his boyfriend, who he begrudgingly kept a secret on one knee. In his palm was a small velvet box, a gold engraved band sitting on the black cushion inside.  
Before the proposal could even be spoken, an almost inaudible "Yes." was said, blanketed by tears. He needn't worry about reactions for the time being, the love of his life wanted an eternity with him and that made his life blindingly colourful once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
So, my first published anything that I'm taking seriously (we're not gonna talk about my old fanfics on wattpad lmao),  
but anyways, if you've enjoyed or have any feedback, all is so so appreciated!!  
Lots of love,  
Peter.


End file.
